5 questions JD asked and 1 he didn't have to
by EmilyWallace
Summary: JDCox A series of drabbles. The title says it all. Jordan and perry are split up
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey there. This is my first scrubs fic, so go easy and enjoy pls. I don't own them. **_

_**This is a series of drabbles and I will update when I can! D enjoy!!!**_

"Hey there Dr. Cox! Can I ask you a question?" JD half skipped, half jumped next to the older doctor.

"Oh c'mon, Melinda! I spent twelve hours here last night, I have to go home and take care of the demon that is my three year old son, because apparently Jordan had some big medical thing in Chicago. And by medical I mean spa."

JD was already gone. 'This long winded speech is brought to you by…'

"No! That's a bad Newbie! Bad!" JD was knocked out of his daydream by a sharp smack across his face.

"Anyway, Dr Cox, it's kinda important…" Dr. Cox growled and an unhappy expression formed on his face.

"Please…?" JD gave his best puppy dog face.

"Alright you have 1 minute…" He fiddled with his watch, "and GO"

"Um…well sir... I"

"Hurry up! 48 seconds"

"Its just that I"

"32"

"I really wanted to ask you if you had ever-"

"7!!!"

'Oh screw it!' JD thought to himself. He grabbed the older doctors' face and kissed him.

Dr. Cox pulled away, his eyes white with either shock or anger...JD didn't know which.

"Oh god..." JD put his hand to his mouth, not really able to believe what he had done.

FIN

67

JD was sprawled across the older man, not paying any attention to whatever sports team was on the TV.

"Does this mean we're a couple?"

"We'll only be a couple when we come out of the closet and go on a date." Dr. Cox couldn't help but smile as he felt his boyfriend pout against his chest.

"Can we?"

"No"

"But I love you"

"I know"

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

JD had been waiting for over an hour and a half. He had finally talked Perry into going out to dinner with him, but about two minutes ago, he had called saying there was no way in hell he could make it. JD sighed and decided to just go to sleep.

Around three a.m. JD felt the sheets rustle and he smelled the heavy scent of alcohol.

"So, you blew me off to get drunk?"

"Susanne...I've been working all night and I just grabbed a scotch from the decanter. Now don't be getting those silk panties in a twist over one missed date."

JD remained silent.

"Why are you awake?"

"I want a date!"

"OKAY! Consider it rescheduled."

JD sighed happily and snuggled up to Perry.

FIN

JD walked into Sacred Heart, feeling very happy. He was almost whistling. Carla walked up to him.

"Wow Bambi! Why are you all happy?"

"Uh...No reason. Got to run, no time to dillydally!" JD sped away from her, slipping through the elevator doors as they were closing.

"Morning Cynthia."

JD spun around.

"You were gone when I woke up..." He pouted.

Dr. Cox smiled and whispered, "Let me make it up to you..." He grabbed the young doctor and pulled him into a passionate kiss. JD's hands ran up and through Perry's hair, moaning slightly as Dr. Cox slipped his tongue between his lips and deepened the kiss.

Neither of them heard the DING as the elevator doors slid open or the clatter of the clipboard as it hit the floor.

"OH-MY-GOD JD!!" Elliot shrieked in her high pitch voice.

Both doctors broke apart quickly.

Elliot stood there for another second before running away.

"BARBIE-!" The elevator doors slid closed cutting off his threat.

"Oh no... What are we going to do now?" JD banged his head against the door.

FIN


	3. Chapter 3

JD had spent the entire day avoiding his friends while still trying to take care of his patients. He saw Carla sitting and chatting with Laverne and Elliot and decided to risk it. After all, he was a doctor first.

He walked up to the counter and opened his mouth to ask a question, when he was spun around and his lips were engulfed in another passionate kiss. JD's cheeks flamed up immediately. When Dr. Cox broke the kiss, the three women were staring in shock, speechless for once. JD looked at Perry and saw the man was grinning broadly.

"What was that for?!" JD gasped, still blushing fiercely.

Dr. Cox just ruffled the intern's hair and walked away

FIN

It had been a very busy week for Dr. John Dorian, as he had been on-call every night this week, which he took as Dr. Kelso's way of punishing him for turning down a date with his son.

He walked into Perry's apartment where he spent more nights than his own apartment. He found it empty and quiet. He happily crashed on the couch, falling asleep almost instantly.

He awoke to someone shaking his arm.

"JD...wake up"

He muttered something unintelligible and rolled over.

"John Dorian you wake up this minute"

He opened his eyes, groaning. Dr. Cox kissed his cheek. He pulled a box of chocolates from behind his back and handed it to JD. The boy just looked at him confused.

"It's our 1 month anniversary. I assumed you wanted to celebrate all of these pathetic milestones."

JD grinned and nodded. He tossed the chocolates aside and threw his arms around the older man's neck.

"Thanks"

Perry blushed a little before whispering into his ear.

"I...love...you"

JD kissed his cheek. He had known all along.

FIN


End file.
